Un amor que no desaparece ni con la muerte
by aome-noemi
Summary: Aome: Kikyo¿que haces tu aqui?, Kikyo: pues he venido a acabar contigo Aome ya que si no Inuyasha y yo no podremos irnos juntos al otro mundo si esta enamorado de ti Aome!


**Un amor que no desaparece ni con la muerte**

Se encontraba en un bosque nevado Aome, Inuyasha y los demás, en ese momento una neblina hizo que se separaran.

-Inuyasha: ¡Aome!

-Aome: ¡Inuyasha, Sango, Monje Miroku donde están!

En ese instante mientras nevaba aparece Kikyo en donde estaba Aome.

-Aome: Kikyo, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Kikyo: pues he venido a acabar contigo Aome ya que si no Inuyasha y yo no podremos irnos juntos al otro mundo si esta enamorado de ti Aome.

Kikyo le lanza una flecha a Aome la cual ella esquiva, luego le lanza un conjuro y Aome queda inmóvil en ese momento, Aome se enfada ya que Kikyo se quería llevar a Inuyasha al otro mundo y rompió el conjuro. Claro que quedo muy agotada al usar sus poderes, empezó a correr a buscar a Inuyasha.

Mientras tanto…

-Inuyasha: ¿Aome? (voltea) Kikyo…

-Kikyo: así que estas buscando a Aome ¿verdad?

-Inuyasha: eh… ¡Kikyo que le has hecho a Aome!

-Kikyo: no te preocupes tanto, ya que en este momento vamos a ir juntos al otro mundo

-Inuyasha: ¡que! Kikyo yo no iré contigo a ningún lado ya que estoy enamorado de Aome

Miroku, Sango y Shippo llegan en donde esta Inuyasha.

-Miroku: Inuyasha ¿que haces?

-Inuyasha: no se entrometan… ¡¿en donde esta Aome?!

-Sango: creímos que estaba contigo

-Inuyasha: (pensando) ¿Aome, donde estas?

-Kikyo: ¡muere Inuyasha!

Le arroja una flecha directa al pecho, en ese momento lanzan una flecha llena de brillo y luz que desintegro la de Kikyo.

-¿?: ¡Kikyo!

-Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha y Shippo: ¡Aome!

-Aome: Inuyasha te encuentras bien

-Inuyasha: muchas gracias Aome

-Kikyo: ¡Aome! No te entrometas…

-Aome: Kikyo al parecer tu conjuro no surtió efecto en mí

-Inuyasha: ¿conjuro?.. ¿Kikyo te atreviste a atacar a Aome?

-Kikyo: maldita, ¡aléjate de Inuyasha!

Le lanza una flecha a Inuyasha y Aome corre a salvarlo y le llega la flecha en el pecho.

-Inuyasha: ¡Aome!

-Sango: ¡Aome no!

-Aome: Inuyasha te encuentras bien… me alegro

-Inuyasha: tonta, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... Aome no, reacciona

-Kikyo: déjala Inuyasha

-Inuyasha: (muy triste y enfadado) ¡Kikyo como pudiste!

Kikyo lanza otra flecha a Inuyasha.

-Shippo: ¡Inuyasha cuidado!

-Inuyasha: Sango, Miroku cuiden a Aome… eh?

-Shippo: ¡Inuyasha!

En ese instante Aome abre los ojos.

-Aome: Inuyasha

-Inuyasha: Aome (susurro)

-Aome: (llorando) ¡Inuyasha!

Aome se enfada y su cuerpo comienza a brillar.

-Sango: ¿Aome que te ocurre?

-Aome: Kikyo ¡nunca te lo perdonare!

Aome hace polvo la flecha que tenia en el pecho al tratar de salvar a Inuyasha.

-Kikyo: (pensaba) no puede ser…

Aome llorando forma un arco y flecha de luz y se la lanza a Kikyo.

-Kikyo: ¡no! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué me pasa?

-Miroku: la señorita Aome al tener un corazón tan puro a despertado ese poder que tiene al ver que lastimaron a Inuyasha

-Aome: Kikyo las almas mías que estaban en tu cuerpo ahora regresaran a mi, y tu iras al otro mundo…

-Kikyo: ¡que!... no me iré sin Inuyasha, además el ya esta muerto…

-Aome: eso es lo que tú crees

Aome se acerca a Inuyasha, acerca su mano y deshace la flecha en el pecho de Inuyasha, luego sale un brillo de la mano de Aome el cual rodeaba completamente a Aome y cura a Inuyasha.

-Aome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha despierta ve a Aome y la abraza.

-Miroku: Inuyasha te encuentras bien

Todos van hacia donde Aome e Inuyasha, Aome se pone de pie y se da vuelta donde estaba Kikyo.

-Aome: Kikyo ¿decías algo?

-Inuyasha: Aome ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estas llena de luz?

-Miroku: Inuyasha, la señorita Aome a mostrado su verdadero poder al tratar de ayudarte

-Aome: Kikyo descansa en paz

-Kikyo: ¡no, Inuyasha ayúdame!

-Inuyasha: perdóname Kikyo pero Aome me necesita y yo a ella

Kikyo desaparece, luego Aome casi se desmaya.

-Inuyasha: ¡Aome!, gracias por haberme ayudado, te encuentras bien…

Ese día en la tarde volvieron a la aldea, mientras tanto Aome descansaba e Inuyasha la cuidaba, Aome despierta…

-Inuyasha: Aome ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Aome: Inuyasha perdóname por haber enviado a Kikyo a…

-Inuyasha: Aome discúlpame tú, por mi culpa tu vida estuvo en peligro

Salen de la cabaña y van hacia el Árbol Sagrado

-Aome: Inuyasha ya paso, no te sientas culpable

-Inuyasha: ¡no es verdad! Estuve a punto de perderte Aome…

-Aome: Inuyasha no te preocupes, además estaba feliz en cierto modo, estaba feliz de estar ahí contigo

-Inuyasha: Aome…

Aome se sienta al lado de Inuyasha apoyados en el árbol.

-Inuyasha: yo también estaba contento de tenerte a mi lado…

Y así fue como Inuyasha y Aome estuvieron juntos y felices para siempre…

**Fin**


End file.
